Under The Bright Blue Endless Sky
by Breathingintoxic
Summary: Blaine's life had always been different. The last thing he wanted was for it to get any more out of the ordinary. That was, until he met a mysterious boy, Kaage, on the side of the rode. Now Blaine's world is getting flipped upside down. And wether it's for better or worst, only time can tell.
1. Episode one

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see. I've decided to start this story, please review if you like it and want me to continue it. So yeah. See you guys in a bit!**

* * *

**Episode One**

_This is me._

Hello. I don't know what to say, to be honest. So….hi! I'm Blaine Anderson, a normal, 16 year old boy. Well, not fully normal in some people's eyes, I suppose. See, I'm gay. Yeah, not that big of a deal to some, but others would cringe and walk the other way. I used to have names like "fag" thrown at me all of the time. That's when I decided to go to Dalton. So, goodbye curls and bow ties. Hello, hair gel and blazer.

* * *

Blaine sighed as Wyatt stood up and marched out of the room. Wesley slammed his gavel down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is ridiculous."

Blaine toyed with his own thumbs, hands folded in his lap as he leaned back in his chair. "Why can't we give him at least one solo? Change up Sectionals a bit."

Wes's eyes shot up. "Change sectionals? Blaine, you're our lead soloist for crying out loud! Which-"

Blaine gave his friend a stern look, "which is exactly why I should have a say in this."

Wes leaned back.

"You do. You should. You're right, you're exactly right. Bu-"

Thad cut in "But changing soloists for sectionals is too risky. We better go with what we've got."

David grinned. "And what we've got is the best."

Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "But guys, Wyatt's really good."

Jeff shrugged, which looked weird from his laying position on the couch. "I dunno. That kid gives off a weird vibe."

Blaine did have to admit, Wyatt was a bit creepy. The kid would defiantly get picked out of the crowd. Wyatt's hair was dyed an electric blue to match his sharp eyes. He was a sickly pale color too, which made his hair and eyes stick out even more. Yeah, Wyatt was totally different. Blaine rolled his eyes anyways. "Weird vibe or not, Wyatt is apart of the Warbler family. Let him sing."

In fact, that was the only reason they were gathered in the Warbler hall. David, Thad, Wesley, Jeff, Blaine, and Wyatt were left to deal with the issue that had been brought up during rehearsal. Wyatt wanted to sing, to add an new uniqueness to sectionals for the Dalton Warblers this year. Wesley had denied it, having David and Thad to back him up. Jeff had decided to walk in during the middle of the meeting and made himself comfortable on the couch. No one said anything. No one really needed to. Jeff was a bit strange sometimes, but he was a fun guy all-in-all.

Keith poked his head through the door. "Hey, we just saw Wy. Is everythin' alright?"

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. Jeff answered for him. "No. We just told Wyatt that he's not allowed to sing a solo."

Keith winced. "Now I have to deal with him."

Thad snickered. "Sorry, Keith."

The boy from Indiana gave him the finger and left. Jeff burst out laughing from where he was laying until Wes banged his gavel down.

"Will you shut up? We have more important stuff to discuss!"

Jeff stopped, but still chuckled a bit under his breath. "Dude, chill. It's clear, Blaine's our lead soloist, that's not going to change."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Besides, maybe Regionals or something, so he'd have more time to practice. We can't just have last minute requests like this."

Thad nodded. "He's right, Blaine. You can't just come in and demand to sing a solo and expect us to accept it."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temple. "Okay. Yeah, I get it."

Jeff stood up, "I'll go deliver the message to Wyatt."

David grinned, "Won't be too scared of him?"

Jeff waved his hand and left. Wes stood up. "Well, that's settled. Meeting adjourned."

And with a final bang of that damned gavel, we dispersed through the halls of Dalton.

* * *

Nick took a sip of his soda. "That movie was awesome."

Jeff groaned loudly. "I will never see that again."

Nick looked at his friend. Blaine laughed as Nick asked, "Was it really that bad?"

Jeff nodded and covered his eyes with his hand. The boys were walking out of the theater to head back to Dalton. Blaine shrugged and threw out his box of gummy bears. "I think it was okay."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff who rolled his eyes.

"It was better than Silent House."

Nick shivered and nodded. "Totally. That movie confused me to no end."

Blaine pouted. "I actually liked that movie."

Nick and Jeff started walking towards Jeff's car while Blaine headed for his own. "How did you like it?"

"It was interesting! The ending was just….wow!"

Jeff laughed. "Whatever. We'll see you back at Dalton, right?"

Blaine nodded. "You know it."

The pair waved and separated from Blaine. Blaine took out his phone to check the time. 7:18 pm. He also had one new text from Wesley. He opened it.

_Hey, B. We got everything settled. Wy's set to sing "There She Goes". –Wes_

Blaine smiled and replied:

_Good. He needs to get some spotlight. See you at D. –B_

Blaine hopped in his old truck. His grandpa gave it to him, or at least that's what his parents said. Blaine didn't question it. As long as he was able to go places, he was good. Freedom was a good thing. He put the key in and turned it, starting the beat up hunk of gray metal. Blaine slowly drove out and onto the road. It shouldn't take too long to get to Dalton. Only 10 minutes tops. Blaine drove on, stopping at a red light and pulling out his phone.

Where are you? –P

Blaine blinked. Who was that? He started driving as the light turned green. As he was about to get on the road that led straight to Dalton, he noticed it was closed off.

"Damn it." Blaine whispered and turned onto the detour. It was a long winding road that led past the woods. The woods gave Blaine chills. They always had. He didn't really know why. Maybe it was because they were dark. Or because of what was inside of them. Like bears. Bears are pretty creepy. Especially at night, just roaming around.

Blaine sighed. The road looked empty. How far ahead were Jeff and Nick? Noting how long it took Blaine to start up the truck, they could already be to Dalton.

That was the perfect setting for disaster; or at least that's what fate must've been thinking. All of the sudden there was a loud, strong bump on the side of Blaine's truck. He immediately stopped. His eyes were wide and he couldn't tell what happened. He didn't see anything. What the hell was going on?

Blaine cursed silently and got out. As he went to walk over to the side of his truck, a pair of deep gray eyes locked onto his. And that froze Blaine. The hellish creature, the one he had feared the most, was right there. And as it roared, Blaine wondered why this had to happen.

Why today?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, peeps. It's been a while. I decided to get off my butt and start writing again. Even though I write while I'm on my butt... Hmm... Anyways, please review this. I'm sorry I've been gone. I promise I'll update all of my stories as soon as I can. I didn't really check this for errors so if there are any, please tell me. And yeah. That's it. Summer's great! Except for not getting to see my significant other... Oh well...**

** ~Toxic**


	2. Episode two

**Episode two**

_Calling_

Hello. It's me, Blaine Anderson. So, I thought it was normal, right. I'd just gotten done at the movies, and then all this shit happens. One after another. First a weird text from a "P". Then the road was closed so I had to go on a detour- through the woods. Lastly, a beast hit my car. It's scary as hell. Why me? Why now? Geez. All I want is to go to Dalton and wake up to realize this is all a dream.

* * *

The man stood and looked behind him cautiously. His eyes then relocked on Blaine's as he hopped in Blaine's car, throwing a "Drive!" over his shoulder.

Blaine quickly ran to the driver's side and hopped in. He paused to look over at the guy sitting next to him, but as he tried to glance over, he got a growl. "Drive, damn it! It's an emergency."

Blaine started the truck and drove. "Where do you want to go?"

The man cleared his throat. "Wherever. Just away from here."

The voice was higher now, not raspy and dirty. Blaine tried to glance over again. All he saw in the darkness were bright blue eyes, glued to the road ahead. Blaine looked back at the road as well, turning on a straight road to Dalton. "Who are you?"

"Kaage."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is that Japanese?"

Kaage's eyes glared at Blaine. "Do you have a problem with my name?"

Blaine glanced over at the boy and shook his head.

"No. Not at all. It's just unusual. Does it mean something?"

The boy chuckled. "You talk so calmly. How do you know I'm not planning to kill you?"

"I just… I think you would've done that already."

Kaage blinked. "True. You're logical. Who are you?"

Blaine turned into Dalton and stopped the truck. "Why should I tell you?"

Kaage scoffed. "Because I told you who I was. Dalton Academy? You're a rich snob then, huh?"

Blaine pocketed his keys and hopped out. "I'm Blaine. And no, I'm not a snob."

Kaage laughed and got out. Blaine could now look at him better in the moonlight. His features were hidden still, but Blaine could see his light brown colored hair. He was tall. He wore a shirt that looked torn slightly and jeans that were scraped a bit. His arm had a bandage on it. Blaine tilted his head. "What are you? Some street fighter?"

Kaage looked himself over. "No. Just some bad blood between friends."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

Kaage lifted his head sharply. His eyes switched to a dark silver. He gave Blaine a shove. "Get moving."

Blaine scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Hide you in the Warbler's hall?"

They started walking and Kaage raised an eyebrow. "If it's a safe place where no one can find me, then yes. I won't be staying too long."

They entered the hallways and quickly walked to where the Warbler hall was. "Will you tell me what or who you're hiding from?"

Kaage looked shocked.

"What makes you think I'm hiding from someone?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as they entered the room. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you keep freaking out and looking around as if something's going to jump out at you. Also, it looks like you were in a war. I'm pretty sure someone out there had to do this to you, and you're hiding from them like a coward."

Kaage snarled and sat down on the couch. "I am no coward!"

Blaine sighed and rummaged around for a first-aid kit. "Right. Because you ran away."

"No. Because I'm brave enough to realize that I'm beaten and leave with my head held high. They are the cowards. They're the ones who are still after me; even though I said I had lost."

Blaine blinked. That was unexpected. He half expected Kaage to rip him apart. Instead, Kaage spoke the words with a calm tone. Almost disappointed.

"Sometimes I wish I were a coward, Blaine. So I could stay and die. I wouldn't have to go through half of the pain that I do."

Blaine walked in front of Kaage with the first-aid kit, taking out bandages and medical ointments. "Who are these people anyways?"

Kaage glared at Blaine. "They are no one. As far as you're concerned, you'll never have to face them."

Blaine glared right back. He was tired of backing down. "Well how do you expect me to help you if I have no clue who we're up against?"

Kaage sat straight up. His eyes were dark and he snarled. "I don't expect you to help me! I expect you to give me a safe place to heal for the night! I must get out soon. The others…."

Kaage gulped and leaned back. Blaine gently unwrapped the bandage from Kaage's arm. "Should I question who these others are? Or are you just going to push me away again?"

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at the deep gash in Kaage's arm. It was still dripping with blood. It was fresh then. He wanted to look up at Kaage, but he was too close to the boy's face to risk it. And he could feel Kaage's eyes searching him. "What the hell happened?"

Kaage avoided the second question. "The others I was referring to are my friends. They're out there somewhere. But they're safe, for now."

Blaine put rubbing alcohol on Kaage's gash, causing the teen to hiss in pain and jerk away. Blaine chuckled. "You need to stay still."

Kaage growled. "Warn me next time!"

Blaine took some bandages and started rewrapping Kaage's arm. "Sorry. You were busy explaining something. Actually for the first time tonight."

Kaage rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Blaine finished treating Kaage's cuts in silence. His phone buzzed a few times, notifying a few new texts, but he finished helping Kaage before reaching for his phone. Kaage's eyes were slowing drifting closed, but he tried to keep his gaze glued on Blaine. Blaine sighed as he read the two new messages.

Dude where r u? U mustve been waaaayyy behind. Call me. –Jeff

He found you, didn't he? –P

Blaine shook his head, looking up at Kaage. Kaage's eyes were open now, looking around for the first time. Blaine cleared his throat and packed up the first-aid kit. "Hey, Kaage?"

The boy stared off for a second before acknowledging Blaine. "Oh, yes?"

Blaine went to put the first-aid kit up.

"Do you know anyone with a name starting with 'P'?"

Kaage was quiet for a moment while he thought. Then he hummed. "Nope. Can't say I do."

Blaine sighed and walked back over. Kaage raised an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine's distressed expression.

"Why?"

Blaine sat down next to Kaage, who scooted over to the end of the couch, as far away as possible. Blaine ignored Kaage's action and spoke, "I keep getting these texts from someone named 'P'. I don't know what he or she wants, but they keep asking questions. Like where I was or if 'he' found me. Whoever he is. I thought they might be referring to you."

Kaage shrugged. "That's very odd. But I can't say I know anyone with 'P' starting their name."

Blaine nodded. They sat there, in silence. Blaine opened his mouth but the sound of soft snoring stopped him in mid-sentence. He glanced over to find Kaage curled up at the end of the couch. The boy's mouth was open slightly, soft breaths coming out. Blaine smiled and stood, grabbing a blanket and covering Kaage with it.

"You sure are a strange guy. Cute, but strange." Blaine muttered as Kaage tossed slightly. Blaine slowly and silently walked out of the room, heading for his own room.

* * *

Blaine sighed as he opened the door. He was doing that a lot tonight, sighing. He didn't mind too much. As he entered, he realized something as off. He looked up to find Jeff sitting in the chair seated by his desk. "Welcome home, dear."

Blaine groaned and walked over to his bed, tossing his blazer off on it. "What the hell are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff laughed. "Nick was worried and told me to check on you. So I did. And you're seemingly okay. So what was the hold up?"

Blaine yawned and sat down, pulling off his tie. "I ran into a guy."

Jeff smirked and crossed his arms. "Ah. A guy. I see. It all makes sense now, you player, you."

Blaine tossed a ball of paper at his friend. "No! We didn't do anything. We just talked."

Jeff chuckled. "Right, right. I'll believe you. So, who is this guy and when's your next date."

"His names Kaage and there is no date. He's leaving tomorrow."

Jeff sighed. "Bummer. The two lovers separated. Do I at least get to meet him?"

Blaine paused.

"I really don't know."

"Awesome! So how about tomorrow, at noon, at the coffee shop?"

Blaine rubbed his temple and sighed. "Jeff I don't know if-"

"Great!" Jeff turned to leave and stopped at the doorway. "I expect to see you there! Goodnight Blainey!"

And with a mock kiss blown, Jeff let. Blaine froze completely. Jeff meet Kaage? Kaage, the weird, handsome stranger that he only just met? The same Kaage that was right now asleep in Dalton? Blaine groaned and stood up, cursing once more before collapsing completely. This was a formula for disaster, it seemed.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda like this story, don't you? It only gets more crazy and interesting from here. Kaage means "Shadow" by the way. But yeah. I'm thinking of posting the next episode/chapter too... I don't know. If I feel generous enough. What do you think is going to happen next? Oooh. Mystery. Until then.**

** ~Toxic**


	3. Episode three

**Episode Three**

_Meetings_

So, I'm freaking out. Can you tell? Probably not. Anyways, hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. I was a normal boy with a normal life and normal friend. They this boy, this oddly attractive boy, named Kaage had to come in. He has some kind of secret. He just won't tell me. I hid him in the Warbler's hall. Jeff found out about him, well not the fact that he's here, and wants to meet him. It seems like a horrible idea. Kaage's snide, rude attitude mixed with Jeff's over-hyper attitude don't seem like they'd mix well. Oh well. Better gather up some courage and "make it work!"

* * *

Blaine rushed to the room before school, only to find Kaage missing. He glanced around the halls, thinking maybe, just maybe, Kaage decided to go for a stroll. Sadly, the boy was missing extirely. Jeff refused to believe Blaine when he told him though. So, the meeting was still on, and Kaage wasn't even there. Blaine rushed to the room early, about nine, only to find Kaage missing. Blaine glanced around, in the halls, looking for Kaage, but found no trace of him. So he deicided to text Jeff:

Hey, Kaage's gone. Won't be able to meet you, sorry. –B

It only took a minute to get his response.

Funny b. Haha. Really had me goin. Plan to c u there. –Jeff

Blaine groaned and walked back to him room. For some reason he was hoping Kaage would show up. Maybe just so Blaine could see those blue eyes again.

* * *

Blaine walked back to his room. After sorting through music with Wesley, David, and Thad for about an hour, he needed a break. He opened the door and froze completely. Kaage sat in the same chair Jeff had sat in yesterday, whirling around and eyeing Blaine's things with a critical eye. Kaage's clothes were different. He now wore a teal turtleneck and black skinny jeans. His shoes were a pair of black Doc Martens. Kaage stopped whirling when he saw Blaine.

"Oh, hey. Took you long enough."

Blaine closed the door and walked over to his bed to sit down. "What are you doing here?"

Kaage shrugged. "I didn't feel like leaving without saying goodbye. And thanks for what you did yesterday."

Blaine smiled. "It was no biggy. I'm sure someone else would've done the same thing. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Kaage smiled back. "Well that was all. I guess I shall get goin-"

"How did you find my room?"

Kaage's smile dropped. He froze completely before glaring at Blaine. "Why must you ask so many questions?"

"Because you never answer them."

Kaage shrugged. "I have my ways."

Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They both sat there until Kaage stood. Blaine quickly rushed out words. "Wait! Before you go, how about we go get some coffee? I mean, I might've told someone about you and-"

Kaage's eyes turned a stern gray. "What? You told someone?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "I only said I met you and that was the reason I was late last night. That's all."

Kaage nodded, calming quickly.

"So we're meeting him for coffee?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

Kaage smiled. "Great! I don't have any money though."

Blaine stood up and grinned. "I'll pay."

"You really don't-"

"I insist."

Kaage's eyes turned a bright blue. "Well, thank you, Blaine."

Blaine's cheeks heated and he shrugged. "No need to thank me. It's my fault you have to come anyways."

Kaage giggled. Actually giggled! Blaine's eyes shot up to Kaage's. Kaage only smiled. "True."

Blaine's phone vibrated. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

U gonna show?- Jeff

"Crap! We're late. We should get going."

Kaage gestured to the door. "Lead the way."

* * *

Jeff grinned as he saw Blaine walk in, talking to the tall boy with a turtleneck. Blaine spotted Jeff and walked over. "Hey."

"Blaine! Hey. And this is…"

Kaage's expression was bored looking. "Kaage."

Jeff looked at Kaage. He looked odd. He dressed a bit flamboyantly. Blaine turned to Kaage, "So what do you want?"

Kaage smiled. "A grande non-fat mocha."

Blaine grinned. "Great. I'll be right back."

Blaine walked off to order, leaving Kaage and Jeff alone.

When Blaine walked back with the nonfat mocha and medium drip, Kaage was laughing at something Jeff had said. Jeff had a stupid grin on his face as well. Blaine handed Kaage his coffee and sat down next to Kaage, Jeff laying on his side of the booth fully to make sure Blaine didn't try to sit with him. Kaage took a sip of his coffee and gasped, almost dropping the cup. Blaine chuckled. "It's hot."

"I can see."

Jeff snickered as Kaage glared at Blaine. Blaine cautiously sipped his own coffee, then sat the cup down.

"It looked like you two were getting along."

Jeff smiled. "Oh yeah. Kaage's a cool dude."

Kaage made a face. "Please don't call me that. It's just so….inhumane."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Blaine took the chance to look at Kaage, really look at him, since last night. He had dark circles under his eyes that were a teal color. His hair was done up and the scratch that was on his cheek was almost unnoticeable. But he was still hunched over a bit, his muscles tight with stress. And his head popped up to look whenever the slightest noise was made. Other than that he seemed a bit more free. He was talking freely and barely gave off a cold vibe.

"Don't you think so Blaine?"

Blaine blinked and Kaage caught his eye. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Blaine dumbly shook his head and Jeff laughed from across the table. "Kaage suggested us maybe hanging out some time in the future."

Blaine cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. It could be a good idea, but, then again, Kaage was a mysterious guy. Whatever was after him might ruin the "in the future" plan. But Blaine nodded anyways and Jeff smiled widely.

"Alright! How 'bout we all meet up during a Warblers rehersal."

Blaine stuttered. "I…I don't think Kaage wants to hear me, us, sing."

That was a fatal mistake, Blaine soon realized, as Kaage sent Blaine a smirk. What sucked the most was that it was a cute smirk. Yet so dangerous…

"I'd love to hear you sing!"

Jeff leaned against the table and gestured to Kaage while looking at Blaine. "See? He thinks it's a great idea! Why are you so against it, Blaine?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No reason. Now can we get this meeting over with? I'm sure Kaage has somewhere to be."

Kaage's eyes suddenly widened. "Crap! That's right."

Jeff sighed. "Well as long as you promise I'll see you around."

Kaage grinned at Jeff. "I promise. I really have to go though. It was so nice meeting you Jeffery."

Jeff made a face and nodded at Kaage. "You too. And it's Jeff."

Blaine scooted out of the booth, letting Kaage rush out. Kaage threw a "whatever!" over his shoulder as he left. Blaine sighed and sat down, putting his head on the table and glancing over at the half empty coffee cup the boy left behind. Jeff smirked. Blaine looked up at Jeff and groaned. "What?"

"You like him."

"I just met him for fucks sake, Jeff!"

Jeff crossed his arms and stood up. "Well, maybe it's love at first sight."

Blaine sat his forehead down so he was talking into the table.

"I don't even like him. And he's gone anyways. It's not like we'll ever see him again."

Jeff blinked stupidly. "You mean you didn't get his number?"

"Nope."

"Where does he live?"

Blaine scoffed and lifted his head up. "I don't know. I don't even know if he lives in Ohio. All I know is that I ran into him on the street while he was trying to get away from something and he needed a ride. So I gave him a ride and then convinced him to come here."

"And how did you tell him that I wanted to meet him if you have no form of contact?"

Blaine was stumped. He ran a hand through his gelled hair. "He found my dorm."

Jeff nearly choked. "He just found it? How did he even know you went to school here?"

Blaine stood up fully. "I can't explain right now, Jeff."

"Why?"

"Because I don't even know the whole story, okay? I just…I don't know. It's weird and confusing and… did I tell you he was injured? He had some weird, deep cut in his arm. He was bruised and battered and…. I brought him to the warbler hall. I couldn't think of anywhere else and he just wanted to get away from where he was. He didn't tell me to take him to anywhere specifically, so I brought him there. I bandaged him up and he said he had to leave today to go check on 'the others'. Whoever they are."

Jeff looked dumbfounded when Blaine finally stopped talking. Then he laughed dryly and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Wow. Some kind of mystery, huh?"

Blaine nodded and the pair started walking. "Yeah. But, like I said, he's gone. This whole thing is over."

"But he promised-"

"Promises get broken, alright? They always do." Blaine looked down at the ground. Jeff looked over at his friend, but said nothing. Blaine was thinking things over. And to Jeff, Blaine was taking things a bit too hard.

* * *

I spy with my little eye, something that's bright blue, and red all over- P

* * *

**A/N: Aww. Poor Blaine. But what do you think about this "P" guy? Pretty sketchy stuff. I'll have a new chapter of "Penny for Your Thoughts" up later today. So yeah. Check that stuff out. **

** ~Toxic**


	4. Episode four

**Episode Four**

_Music_

Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. It's been a month or so since Kaage left. I'm not surprised he hasn't come back. It's winter now. A few weeks until Christmas. I wonder what he's going. I haven't stopped thinking about him. It was just odd how he came into my life and then flew right back out in less than 24 hours. But oh well. I'll get over it. I always do.

* * *

Blaine shivered as he walked through the halls of Dalton. He was on his way to practice and was surprisingly late. He started to hop down the long staircase when he heard something. It was strange. He hadn't been expecting it at all. Especially not now. It'd been so long.

"Blaine!"

Blaine blinked as he looked straight into Kaage's clear looking blue eyes. "Kaage? What're you doing here?"

Kaage rolled his eyes. "I came to hear you sing. I promised, remember?"

Blaine nodded. He remembered. He also remembered how disappointed Jeff was when he heard the news the Kaage was never going to be seen again. Looks like Blaine lost that bet. "Yeah, I remember. Jeff's been bugging me about it to no end."

Kaage smiled and reached out a hand. "Well come on silly. Lead the way."

Blaine took Kaage's gloved hand and led him to the big room. The warblers had started humming the song as Blaine entered, releasing Kaage's hand.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down."

Blaine at the warblers fell in perfect step as they danced and moved, Kaage watching with a smile on his face by the doorway. Blaine's eyes rarely left Kaage. It was odd, in Kaage's opinion. He'd never been sung to before; that had to be what this was.

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine's eyes locked on Kaage's around that time. Kaage quickly broke eye contact and found Jeff, sending him a shy smile. Jeff had questions written all over his face, but he continued harmonizing.

"Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

The warblers ended and Kaage clapped lightly. Blaine grinned. "So, how was it?"

Kaage crossed his arms. "It was pretty good. No way you'll beat some of your other competition though."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Kaage's eyes scanned the room. His smile dropped and his eyes settled into a glare. Blaine turned around to try and see who Kaage was focused on, but Wesley quickly rushed forward.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

Wesley was eying Kaage carefully. Kaage gave Wes a weird look in return. Blaine coughed. "This is my friend, Kaage."

Wes almost seemed to ignore the question. "What school do you go to?"

Kaage blinked slightly before grinning. "William McKinley High School."

"That's where I've seen you before! You're one of the New Directions!" Wyatt's voice came from the back of the room.

Kaage shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

Blaine blinked and stiffened a bit. "You sing?"

"I'm your competition, to be exact."

Wesley scoffed and turned around. "Great, Blaine. Bring in the competition."

"I didn't know!" Blaine retorted. He was studying Kaage. Kaage seemed oddly calm to be in a room full of this competition. Kaage caught Blaine's eye and snarled.

"What?"

"You just seem calm."

"Is there something I should be afraid of, Blaine? Is that why my calmness is odd?"

Blaine chuckled. "Of course not."

Kaage grinned. "Well we're good then."

"It actually is odd." Wyatt's voice rose again. The blue haired boy walked forward, almost nose to nose with Kaage. Kaage snarled.

"Nice to see you here."

Wyatt smiled back, as calm as even. "You too, Kaage. You too. How's Day been?"

Kaage suddenly shifted. Blaine noticed and studied the couple. Kaage was uncomfortable, Wyatt was oddly cocky.

"Day'ln left a while ago. He should be back sooner or later."

Wyatt clapsed his hands behind his back. "Ah. I see. Family."

Wesley sighed. "Can you guys continue this talk after practice? We need to discuss sectionals."

Kaage quickly nodded and Wyatt stepped away. His smirk was slowly leaving his face. "Fine. But, Kaage, we need to talk afterwards."

"Blaine and Jeff will be with me."

Wyatt glanced at Jeff and then at Blaine. He seemed to debate the idea for a second before nodding. "Alright. They can join us."

Wyatt walked away and Blaine took Kaage's arm, leading him to a chair in the room. Kaage sat, sending Blaine a small smile. Blaine sat nearby as Wes, Thad, and David stood.

"Alright," Thad started, "our song choice is strong for sectionals."

"So, the reason we're here is to vote." David added.

"Wyatt wants to sing when we make it to regionals."

"If." Kaage snorted.

Wes sent Kaage a glare. "When. So, we're taking vote to those who agree with letting Wyatt sing."

That's how the rest of the meeting went. They took vote on Wyatt, giving reasons as to why he should and then rebuttles. Kaage listened with mild interest, he didn't seem to have any intentions of sabotaging the Warblers. Wes slammed his gavel down as people started yelling out and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. So all those in favor of having Wyatt sing in Regionals, raise your hand."

A couple hands nervously went up around the room, but as soon as Blaine raised his hand, more went up. Kaage chuckled and muttered "Sheep following the shepard" under his breath. Blaine poked his friend, but said nothing in return. Wes conunted the hands and gestured for them to be put down.

"All those opposed?"

A few hands went up, but they obviously were out-weighed by the others. Kaage rolled his eyes.

"I think he should earn the right to sing."

Wes raised an eyebrow. David, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair with a smirk and replied, "Explain."

"A sing off. Blaine verses Wyatt. Whoever sings the song best wins."

"Oka-" Thad started until Kaage cut him off.

"And I should vote."

A riot went around the room.

"What?!"

"Why should we trust him?"

"No!"

"I think he has an excellent idea!" Blaine yelled and stood up.

Kaage smiled and eyed everyone in the room. He waited for one of the other Warblers to be brave enough to stand up to Blaine. Wyatt cleared his throat.

"I agree."

Wesley sighed and slammed the gavel down. "Since no one seemed opposed, Blaine and Wyatt will have a sing-off and Kaage shall vote. Whoever has the best voice decided upon by vote, wins."

Kaage grinned and stood up.

"And I also chose the song."

Thad hesitated. "Uh….proceed."

"Good. The song is….Anything You Can Do."

Blaine and Wyatt shared a glance. Wesley grinned and folded his hands. "Great. The sing-off will be held tomorrow. Good luck."


	5. Episode five

**Episode five**

_Sing-off_

Hey. I'm Blaine Anderson. So here I am, preparing for a sing-off. No, it's not Kaage's fault; I won't blame him. I will admit it wouldn't have happened if he didn't say anything, but it definitely isn't his fault. But hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I guess you already know that by now, but I thought I'd tell you anyways.

* * *

Kaage slept in the Warblers hall that night. Since Blaine had school that day, he didn't see Wyatt slip into the room during his free period to see Kaage reading some book. Wyatt snickered. "Friends with Anderson, heh? You've sunk to a whole new level."

Kaage's eyes shot up to catch Wyatt's, now a fiery teal. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Going to school. What about you? Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

Kaage shook his head. "Mr. Schue's getting me an excused absence. Since I had gotten shoved into too many lockers by Karofsky, he thought I needed a break."

Wyatt shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Still dealing with bullies. Sad. Just sad."

Kaage snarled "I'd rather deal with them than beat them to a pulp and get kicked out of school."

Wyatt chuckled. "Ouch. Day'ln didn't need to be brought into this conversation now, Hummel."

Kaage glared at Wyatt. "Don't use my name. Not around here."

Wyatt walked closer and leaned down a bit to be face-to-face with Kaage.

"Scared?"

Kaage spat back, "Hardly."

Wyatt stood and smirked. "Then what's the big deal? Using a different name."

Kaage stood, tossing the book down. Silence hung in the air as Kaage calmed himself. He slowly let out a sigh. "At least it's not fake. And I was doing it to protect him, them. I didn't think you'd be here."

Wyatt shrugged. "Shit happens."

The bell rang and Wyatt sighed. "I need to get to sixth period. See you in a bit, Kaage."

With that, Wyatt chuckled and left. Kaage collapsed on the couch, trying to calm his nerves. Getting mad was something he didn't want.

* * *

Wesley slammed the gavel down. Kaage growled. "Will you stop doing that?"

Wes merely smirked back. He cleared his throat, "Alright. The sing-off is about to start. Blaine and Wyatt will be singing this together in parts. Whoever sings the best wins."

The Warblers around the room took in a breath. Kaage clapped his hands. "Let the games begin, boys."

Blaine and Wyatt both stood.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started. "Anything you can do, I can do better."

Wyatt scoffed. "I can do anything better than you."

Blaine smirked. "No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, yes I can!"

Blaine sighed and Wyatt twirled away with an exasperated groan. Blaine continued. "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

Wyatt glanced over his shoulder at Blaine. "No you're not."

Blaine grinned. "Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

Wyatt huffed and faced Blaine again. "No you're not!"

"Yes I am, yes I am!" Blaine stuck out his tongue, causing laughter from the Warblers. Wyatt raised an eyebrow and caught Kaage's eyes. Kaage quickly looked away, pretending to watch the rest of the Warbler's reactions instead.

Blaine stuck his hands in his pocket and continued. "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

Wyatt smirked. "I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow."

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?"

"Yup."

"Well so can a rat." Wyatt walked off a bit, towards Kaage who sent Wyatt a glare in return. Blaine saw the exchange and followed. Blaine slid onto the table between Wyatt and Kaage. "Any note you can sing, I can sing higher."

Wyatt snapped out of his glaring match with Kaage and retorted with, "I can sing any note higher than you."

"No you can't."

Wyatt winced a bit as they started going higher and higher. "Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Wyatt cleared his throat and Blaine chuckled before acting shocked. "How can you sing that high?"

Wyatt sent Wesley a warning glance as the council member started to chuckle. Thad sighed. "You don't have to sing that line, Blaine, continue."

Blaine shrugged. "Anything you can say I can say softer."

"I can say anything softer than you."

The rest of the song continued. They both ended in a perfect harmony, huffing and puffing with Wyatt coughing a bit.

Keith laughed. "Man, Wy! You've got a rather high voice."

Wyatt growled. "Shut it, you buffoon."

The Warblers chuckled and Wes stood up. "Alright. Voting time."

David locked eyes with Kaage as he said, "All those in favor of having Blaine sing at Regionals?"

* * *

**A/N: This was a bit sloppy, sorry. I was going to post this a few days ago, but I got really depressed for some reason. I just got my spirits back up though so, yeah! Anyways, I'll post the next episode super soon since this one was so bad. Enjoy!**

** ~Toxic**


	6. Episode six

**Episode Six**

_Goodbye_

Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. After the sing-off which determined who sings at Regionals, I realized I still needed to talk with Kaage and Wyatt. He's a weird guy, Kaage, but I feel attached to him. Is that normal? Can you be attached to someone you've never met? Someone who's mysterious beyond compare and maybe even dangerous? I'm perplexed and I don't know what to do to help myself. I know, I'm asking a lot of questions. So, here's another one: Who's this Day'ln kid? And who names a guy Day'ln? I mean seriously….

* * *

Kaage fiddled with his fingers and sent Wyatt a glance. The Warbler's room had emptied out since the sing-off and now left Kaage, Blaine, and Wyatt alone. Wyatt kept looking at Kaage with a raised eyebrow and a smug look. Blaine, on the other hand, was completely confused. Wyatt finally leaned forward and decided to break the silence that had been growing for three minutes.

"What're you doing here?"

Kaage blinked. "I promised Blaine I'd hear him sing."

"Why'd you step into the sing-off? You know, demand to vote and pick the song?"

Kaage glared. "Because I decided to test you. Choose a song randomly that you both would have to sing and then have a say in who I think sung it best. I think I have been choosing skills than half of the boys in that room."

Wyatt smirked. "You're pretty cocky."

Kaage smirked right on back, a teasing, mimicking smirk. "I have a right to be."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his temple. He was confused at this point. It was like an interrogation room instead of two friends catching up. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Kaage sent Wyatt a look as the blue haired boy smiled. "Kaage and I weren't always the best of friends."

"I wouldn't even call us friends," Kaage muttered under his breath.

Wyatt started to snarl but caught himself and looked the other way. Blaine watched as Kaage started laughing. He raised an eyebrow as Wyatt closed his eyes.

"Can you please stop that?" Wyatt hissed.

Kaage covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to get you so mad."

Wyatt sighed. Blaine took the silence that started to settle in the room as an opening to ask some questions of his own. "Who's Day'ln?"

Kaage tensed. Wyatt looked over at Blaine and then back at Kaage. A slow, evil grin spread over Wyatt's lips. "Day'ln, huh? You want to hear about Day'ln?"

Kaage pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we please not discuss this?"

Blaine sent Kaage a pleading look. "Can you at least tell me who he is?"

Wyatt leaned back in his chair. "Day'ln is Kaage's-"

"Old friend. He's an old friend who's slightly M.I.A at the moment. I really don't want to talk about it. Not now."

Blaine smiled. "I won't make you. I've just been so confused. Wyatt mentioned him earlier and…whenever someone says his name you just tense up and start acting funny."

Kaage nodded. "I know. Wyatt will tell you in time."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"You can't?"

"I won't be around after tonight."

Blaine blinked. "You're leaving?"

Kaage nodded. "I mean, you'll see me at sectionals, but I won't be coming back to Dalton again."

Blaine felt a weight of sorrow. He didn't want Kaage to leave. It'd only been the third time they'd actually seen each other, but Blaine was drawn to the odd boy. Wyatt grinned. "Why can't I tell him now?"

Kaage glared at Wyatt. "Because, you're going to promise to wait a few months to tell him who Day'ln is."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Wyatt scoffed. "What makes you think I'll promise to do that?"

Kaage grinned. "Oh, you will."

Wyatt snarled. "Alright."

Kaage sighed happily gave Wyatt a teasing smile. "Say it."

"I promise not to tell Blaine about Day'ln for a few months."

Wyatt stood suddenly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some things to do. I have to prepare a song for Regionals, you know."

Wyatt left and Kaage stood. Blaine quickly caught the boy's eye. "What makes you think he'll keep his promise?"

Kaage sent Blaine a secretive smirk. "Oh trust me, he will."

* * *

"So this is goodbye?"

Jeff looked heartbroken as Kaage nodded. Blaine, Jeff, and Kaage were gathered in Blaine's room. It was about 7 pm. Kaage planned on leaving and not returning to Dalton again. Kaage offered Jeff a small smile. "Hey, you'll see me at sectionals."

Blaine crossed his arms. "We'll be competing against each other, Kaage. It's different. We can't be friends if you never come to Dalton again."

Kaage's face dropped. "Friends? Blaine, I never planned on us being friends…"

Blaine's heart dropped. Jeff shook his head. "Well. I have things to do. Goodbye, Kaage."

Kaage pulled Jeff into a hug that shocked Jeff. "Goodbye, Jeff."

Jeff stumbled out of Kaage's arms and then out of Blaine's room. As the door closed, silence and unanswered questions hung in the air. Blaine refused to look Kaage in the eyes. Kaage desperately tried to catch Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I just can't have a friendship with any of you guys. It's better this way."

Blaine finally raised his eyes to Kaage's. "Why? Why can't we be friends?"

"Blaine I can't"

"Don't put it off. Can you at least answer one of my questions?"

Kaage hesitated. "Blaine, I just…it's complicated. I really should go."

Blaine stopped and nodded, looking back down at the ground. "So this is it? The last time I'll ever see you?"

Kaage smiled sadly. "There's sectionals."

Blaine chuckled dryly. "That's different."

Kaage suddenly pulled Blaine into a hug. It was tight and full of mixed emotions. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kaage slowly, confused as to why Kaage sobbed lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Kaage sobbed out as he held onto Blaine.

Blaine shushed the boy and rubbed his back. "Hey, there's not need to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong." Blaine whispered.

Kaage pulled back and wiped tears from his eyes. "I….goodbye, Blaine."

Blaine sucked in a breath of air. "Goodbye, Kaage."

And with that, Kaage quickly hurried out of Blaine's room and out of Dalton. Blaine sat down as there was a knock on his door. Wyatt entered without invitation. "So that's it?"

Blaine glared at the boy. "That's it. Kaage's gone."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and turned, leaving the room, but not before he spat "Good riddance."

That was the moment Blaine knew two things crystal clear. One: He'd miss Kaage more than he'd miss anyone else at Dalton. The way Kaage was quiet yet confident. How mysterious the boy was. And how he was a friend, even though Kaage said he could never be friends with them. Two: Blaine hated Wyatt. Oh yes. He hated how Wyatt tried to push Kaage. How he drove Kaage to a breaking point. How he would discuss things that probably weren't meant to be discussed. But most of all, he hated Wyatt because Wyatt hated Kaage. Because Wyatt could say he and Kaage were friends all he wanted, but Blaine could easily see the hatred in each one of the odd boys' eyes when they stared at each other. He could tell Wyatt envied Kaage. And Kaage wanted nothing to do with Wyatt in return.

But Blaine was also confused. Kaage turned his world in a 90 degree angle. That was all it took for Blaine to know something was off. And it he didn't know it when Kaage first came to Blaine covered in scars, bruises, and blood, he knew it now; Kaage was in danger and he was only trying to protect Blaine. The last thing Blaine wanted was to be a by-stander while someone close to him got hurt. And that's what Blaine refused to do.

That night, before he drifted into a sleep, he swore he'd help Kaage. He's see him again. And then Blaine fell into a sleep. A sleep filled with dark pits and bloodied walls. A sleep that had scenes playing out in front of him that were odd and frightening. All scenes of Kaage, bleeding and dying from some unseen force or person who was always hidden in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Missed me? I kinda broke my computer...again. Just got it fixed, noticed I had some review, and decided to update! Sorry about the wait... I basically broke my laptop screen. But yeah! I'll be updating a lot more now. So look out for it. Until next time! Love you guys ~Toxic**


	7. Episode seven

**Episode seven**

_Sectionals_

It's time for Sectionals. I have mixed emotions. Excitement: Winning would mean the world. Not to mention, I'm at home in the spot light. Terror: What if we don't win? What if it's all my fault? And then Nerves: Not just because -hey! It's Sectionals!- but also because I'll be seeing Kaage. It's been a few weeks now. Seeing him, seeing the whole group known as the New Directions. It's all nerve wrecking. What if he told them about me? What if….what if he sees me mess up? What if I sing some stupid love song and can't help but to stare? Sadly, what if's won't help the Warblers win Sectionals.

* * *

"Ready boys?" Wesley asked, basically bouncing out of his seat.

Blaine rolled his eyes as the Warblers ignored the question, talking on in excitement. The Warblers were on a bus, heading to Sectionals and crazy excited. Wyatt sent Blaine glances every now and again. He hadn't broken his promise to Kaage. It was weird, to Blaine. It seemed as if Wyatt wanted to tell Blaine, but he couldn't. Blaine caught Wyatt's eye, stunning the blue haired boy for a second. Wyatt quickly smirked and turned towards Keith, talking to him.

The second the bus stops, Blaine knew Wyatt would put up the bad-boy façade. But right now, Wyatt was acting off. The way Wyatt would look out the window or just stare into space was unlike him. But the creepiest part was how Wyatt would mutter. The boy would stare at nothing and mutter words under his breath. Keith was the only boy close enough to hear, but he acted like he didn't notice. It was weird. Maybe Jeff was right. This kid was off.

* * *

The Warblers filled in their seats, watching the other's perform. So far two other groups had gone. The ones singing at the moment were pretty good. Vocal Adrenaline, if Blaine remembered correctly. The second they'd gotten off the bus, Wyatt acted like a chipmunk that had spotted a hawk. His eyes went huge and he started fidgeting like crazy. Blaine wanted to help him, but Jeff pulled him aside and led him inside. But something was wrong. It had to be!

Next were the New Directions, and then the Warblers would be up after some Christian group. Blaine was excited. He wanted to see Kaage again. Rules be damned. Kaage was his friend, and he always would be. You can't say a few words and end a friendship. Suddenly, claps and whistles erupted. Vocal Adrenaline, the whole group, grinned and left the stage. Blaine suddenly was nervous all over again. Kaage would be on in a minimal of minutes.

The lights dimmed and a hush went over the crowd. A piano was playing in the background as a girl walked out, "Listen to your heart."

The beat picked up and the lights came on.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes. Yeah." Blaine watched the girl. She looked so emotional as she sang the words. Suddenly, another girl walked out. She too looked like the song was rushing through her. Her hair fell in jet black waves over her shoulder and her skin was a sun kissed tan. She sang the next line:

"You built a love, but that love falls apart."

A girl with long blonde hair pranced on stage. "Your little piece of heaven, turns to dark."

Another blonde girl followed. "Listen to your heart."

The piano played and the girls stood in a line. The girl continued. "When he's calling for you."

The first girl picked up. "Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

Suddenly a voice came walking on stage. "Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile." A heavy set, dark skinned girl walked into the line. Her voice was flawless and brought life to the audience.

Another voice, just as high as the ones before came. And that's when He came on stage. "The precious moments are all lost in the tide. Yeah."

Jeff sent Blaine a glance. Kaage sounded stunning. Blaine's eyes were wide as he listened to the boy. Wesley, who sat next to Blaine, nudged him. "Did you know he could sing like that?"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes never once leaving the stage as Kaage continued to sing.

"They're all swept away and nothing is as seems. The feel of belonging to your dreams."

They walked out of the line formation and too the platform set up on stage, standing as the girl that had sung multiple times before, the short one with brown hair, sung the chorus again. "Listen to your heart. When he's calling for you."

The blonde that had pranced on stage moments ago continued. "Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do."

The tanned girl with black hair finished. "I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye."

The piano finished as they sung "Listen to your heart" silently and in harmony one last time. The lights dimmed once more as the guys filled in and a piano started playing a familiar tune. A single spotlight landed on one of the guys. He was tall and had a rusty sounding voice, or at least that was Blaine's opinion. He seemed to be towering over the rest of the New Directions.

"Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."

The new directions harmonized on the "One step closer."

Then there was a duet. The short girl from earlier had another spotlight on her as she and the boy took a step from off of the platform and onto the stage.

"I have died, every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

Blaine didn't pay attention to the rest of the song. He was busy trying to catch Kaage's eye. Kaage was smiling brightly and singing, not seeming to notice Blaine at all. When the song ended Kaage himself stepped forward. A lone guitar started playing. The rest of the guys in the group came up as well. Kaage started, his voice a bit lower than before.

"The end of the night we should say good bye, but we carry on while everyone's gone."

The boy with the Mohawk picked up the next part. "Never felt like this before. Are we friends or are we more? As I'm walking towards the door, I'm not sure."

The blonde took up the next part, the other guys harmonizing every now and again. "But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind. 'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away if you'll be mine. Won't go. Won't go. So baby if you say you'll want me to stay, stay for the night, I'll change my mind."

An Asian boy sang the next part, it didn't sound as confident as the other parts had sounded before. "Lean in when you laugh. We take photographs. There's no music on, but we dance along."

"Never felt like this before. Are we friends or are we more? As I'm walking towards the door. I'm not sure." The tall boy sang, looking back and sharing a glance with the short girl.

The boy with the Mohawk sang next. "But baby if you say that you want me to stay, I'll change my mind. 'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away if you'll be mine. Won't go. Won't go. So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night. I'll change my mind. I'll change my mind."

Blaine smiled as Kaage sung once more. "But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind."

The boys harmonized the last chorus. "But baby if you say you want me to stay, I'll change my mind. 'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away if you'll be mine. Won't go. Won't go. So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night."

The tall boy finished, "I'll change my mind."

Applause followed. The New Directions all smiled at the crowd and left the stage, but not before Kaage's eyes locked on Blaine's. His smile faulted only slightly before he rushed to get off, the dark skinned girl following. The Warblers were then rushed to get ready. After the next performance, they would go on to close up. Blaine quickly got up, thinking that if he was fast enough, he could bump into Kaage, but Wyatt grabbed onto Blaine's blazer sleeve.

"He saw you, didn't he?"

Blaine started walking, planning on ignoring Wyatt, but the boy followed. "He saw you, and now you plan on going to see him. That's a bad idea, Blaine."

David was apparently eavesdropping. "Wyatt's got a point. We need to get ready. You don't have time to see your little boyfriend."

That made Blaine stop cold. "He's not my boyfriend."

David grinned. "But you want him to be."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure what was really going on either. All he knew was that he needed to win Sectionals. He needed to win this for his Dalton brothers. That was a duty Blaine refused to fail.

* * *

The Warblers all started humming the beginning tune of "Not over you." Blaine smiled widely and started the song after waiting for the opening to end.

"Dreams. That's where I have to go. To see your beautiful face anymore. I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio. Hope. Hope there's a conversation where we both admit we had it good. But up till then it's alienation, I know. That much is understood. And I realize…"

Blaine walked around on stage, few slow steps. "If you asked me how I'm doing, I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two, and finally I'm forced to face the truth."

There was a split silence before the Warbler's harmonized with Blaine. "No matter what I say I'm not over you."

Blaine sang the rest of the song with a grin, emotion running through him. But the whole time his eyes wandered over to the New Directions, trying to spot Kaage. All he could see under the bright light was the Latina and the tall boy.

After "Not Over You," the lights dimmed slightly and a soft set of hums came from the Warblers. Blaine took the chance to scan over the crowd to find Kaage smiling back at him. He was happy again. So, he sang on. "Lying beside you. Here in the dark. Feeling your heart beat with mine. Softly you whisper. You're so sincere. How could our love be so blind?"

Blaine's eyes constantly drifted towards Kaage while he sang. It was nice to see him again. It seemed like forever, in Blaine's mind. Even though it had only been weeks ago.

"So now I come to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide. Believe what I say. So here I am, with open arms. What your love means to me. Open arms."

The song ended and Blaine caught eyes with Kaage one last time before the lights brightened and he blasted, without the Warbler's backing him up for the first line, "Please don't stop the music."

The Warbler's suddenly dispearsed, humming and bopping. They sang and danced to their last song. In Blaine's opinion it really wrapped up the show. What a show stopper!

* * *

"I can't believe it…"

"We tied? With them?"

Wyatt was in frozen shock. When the Warblers heard they tied with the New Directions, it seemed okay. But off stage, Wyatt had a melt down that ended with him frozen in place. That also riled up the rest of the Warblers. Wesley tried multiple times to calm and quiet all of the boys, but it was almost impossible. Thad grinned and stood near Blaine. "Seems like you'll be seeing your boyfriend a lot now, huh?"

Blaine glared at David. "Whatever. I'm going to go find-"

"Blaine?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry ._. My computer kind of broke again. So... I hope it'll not break again... For the fourth time... So... Yeah! I really enjoy the review's guys... Jus sayin'... Love ya! ~Toxic**


	8. Episode eight

**Episode eight**

_New Directions_

Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson. Sectionals has been a blast, but there's one more thing on my mind: Kaage. I saw him on stage. I need to talk to him, at least one last time. My friend who refuses to be acknowledged as a friend has been avoiding me. But this is it. It's time for me to see Kaage and meet the rest of the New Directions.

* * *

Kaage stood there, smiling. Blaine turned around to face the boy. "Kaage! Wow. It's, uh, good to see you again."

Kaage shifted on his feet lightly. "Yeah. You too, Blaine."

Blaine grinned. "Didn't you say we weren't friends? I thought you weren't even going to come over here and talk to me."

Kaage giggled. "I thought I might as well congratulate you."

"Thanks. You too. You guys were great."

Kaage smiled shyly. "Thanks. I, uh…. They want to meet you."

Blaine blinked. "Who?"

"The rest of my group. The New Directions."

Blaine froze. "Why me?"

Kaage shrugged. "They want to know who their compition is. Plus, they want to meet my new friend."

A slow grin spread across Blaine's face. Kaage raised an eyebrow at Blaine's sudden behavior. Blaine chuckled. "You said friend."

Kaage rolled his blue eyes. "That I did."

Blaine glanced at the other Warblers when he noticed the chatter quieted. Many eyes were on Blaine. Blaine cleared his throat and looked at Wesley. "I'm going over to talk to the New Directions."

Wesley looked at Kaage quickly before looking back at Blaine. "Alright. Just hurry. We need to get back to Dalton."

Blaine nodded and Kaage lent out his hand. "Ready?"

Blaine took Kaage's hand. A warm, electric feeling zapped through Blaine's body. He sighed and nodded. "I'm as ready as ever."

* * *

The boy with a mohawk grinned a bit sinisterly. "So, this is the infamous Blaine? Dalton Warbler leader and all that?"

The short girl with a mouse like face put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy. Blaine watched half frightened, half amused as she yelled at him. "Puck! Watch your language."

The girl's attention turned to Blaine. "Hello, Blaine Warbler. I'm Rachel Berry, leader of the New Directions. I'm sure you've heard about me."

Blaine glanced at the Kaage nervously. "I can't say I-"

"Well! I'm sure you know why you were dragged here. We wanted to figure out who we're going up against. Especially since you're friends with one of our most vauled members."

Kaage grinned. "Why thank you, Rachel." He then muttered to Blaine, "That's probably the nicest thing she's ever said to me."

Blaine chuckled at this and glanced around at the group watching him. Just then, a teacher pushed his way over. "Guys, you were good out there. Mike, I think we should stick with Sam, Puck, Artie, and Finn having the main guy parts. Which means, Artie, next time you get to have a selected part in the song. Oh, good job Rachel. But we need to push a bit better. Clearly. We got tied up with the Dalton Acadamy Warblers. I've actually never heard or seen them perform before this. I think we have some-"

The man cut off as his eyes drifted to Blaine. "And who's this?"

An Asian girl smiled. "This is Blaine. He's the lead singer of the Warblers."

The Hispanic girl, who seemed to be more interested in her manicure then whatever else the others had to say, smirked. "Ladyface is also good friends with him. Thank god you showed up. I thought the Yentyl was going to talk his ear off."

Rachel made a face. "Calling someone a Yentyl is-"

The man walked forward and smiled. He quickly cut Rachel off. "Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Mr. Schuester. Schue for short."

Blaine shook hands with him. "Likewise, Mr. Schue. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. Kaage just dragged me here to meet with the New Directions."

Mr. Schue gave Blaine an odd look. It was a mix between confused and understanding. He quickly hid the look and smiled. "Well you're not really interrupting, but you should get back to your group. I think I saw them walking towards your bus earlier."

Blaine nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you all."

Rachel smiled widely. "You too."

The guy in the wheelchair nodded his head. "You seem like a cool dude."

"Would you like to join us on our camping trip?"

Blaine blinked and looked at Kaage, who simply smiled and continued, "It's tons of fun."

Blaine smiled wider than he had that whole day. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that."

Kaage giggled and pulled Blaine into a hug "Great! I'll meet with you at Dalton sometime soon. Just make sure you pack everything you'll need for a few days."

Blaine nodded and started to walk backwards once Kaage released his grasp. "Cool. Can't wait to see you then."

And he meant it. As Blaine walked to the bus, a dopey grin never left his face. Who knew one person could make him feel so weird. He felt like he was walking on air. He hummed as he walked around outside, joining in with the group of Warblers. They started humming along to the tune.

"I'm incognito like a shadow that moves through the night; you sit by your window and wait. And I can see you as the moon hits your eyes it's my guide, shining to show me the way."

The Warblers sang the next line, sending Blaine a knowing grin "Shining to show me the way."

Blaine smirked as they all hopped onto the bus. "You got me walking through the bushes, baby! You're body's like a charm."

The Warblers' bus started moving as they all sat down and continued to sing. "Your silhouette that gets me. Yeah, this darkness turns me on. Kiss me, kill me. Nobody's gonna see you touch me, feel me. You got me walking through the bushes baby. Sneak out the back. I'll have you back before he knows you're gone."

While the bus stopped at a red light, Wes slipped into the seat next to Blaine. "So, I'm guessing your meeting went well?"

Blaine nodded, trying to stop smiling. "It was awesome. He plans on visiting soon."

Wesley chuckled. "Jeff'll be thrilled!"

"I know. I'm so excited."

Someone scoffed behind them, "Sounds like you're smitten, Blaine."

Blaine scowled and turned to face Wyatt. "What's with you getting in my business all of the sudden? Are you Kaage's watch dog?"

Wyatt snickered. "Of course not. I wouldn't dare be his 'watch dog'." Wyatt spat out the words like they were poison. "I'm just worried. I don't trust him."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "You never trusted him, Wy."

Wyatt shrugged. "Just take this into consideration, he might just be trying to get close to Blaine so he could end up ruining us at Regionals in the end."

He caught Blaine's eyes and held the gaze firmly. "Think about it."

With that, Wyatt started talking to Keith. Blaine turned around in the bus seat and, for the first time in a while, he started to question Kaage. But mostly, he started to question Kaage's relationship to Wyatt.

* * *

Have fun at Sectionals? I sure did. –P

* * *

Blaine glared at his phone, "Who the hell…"

Kaage raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

It had been three days since Sectionals, and he's just getting that message now? Kaage had come to pick him up for the camping trip. It was a semi-unexpected visit. Kaage didn't give him a date to leave, but he did tell him that he was coming soon and to pack things for a few days. If that was specific enough. Blaine looked up at Kaage's slightly amused expression and cleared his throat.

Blaine quickly shoved his cellphone in his pocket. "Nothing, nothing."

Kaage didn't look like he believed it. He sighed anyways. "Alright, ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and picked up his luggage. "Ready."

And with that, Blaine headed out into the unknown. Camping with the New Directions would be a trip he'd remember forever.

* * *

**A/N: And it only gets more interesting from here! And I think I forgot to put the songs from Sectionals up so...**

**Listen To Your Heart- D.H.T**

**Not Over You- Gavin DeGraw (Mixed Emotions version)**

**A Thousand Years- Christina Perri**

**Change My Mind- One Direction**

**Bushes- Hot Chelle Rae**

**So yeah! I enjoy the reviews :3 ~Toxic**


	9. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So, I'll be updating this story every Friday (if you've seen my profile) starting next week! So keep a look out for it. I'm trying to get a lot more organized and cut myself a bit of slack since I've been trying to update almost everyday. So yeah! See you guys next week! ~Toxic


	10. Episode nine

**Episode nine**

_Camping_

Camping. In the woods, with Kaage. I don't know if I'm excited. And it's not just him either. The New Directions in full are going to be out there in the woods. Skeptical, probably untrusting eyes will be on me the whole time. But Kaage's there, so it's worth it. Kaage. Kaage. He's all I talk about now. He's enchanting and graceful. Beautiful and mysterious. I don't know. Do I feel attracted to him? Maybe. Does he catch my interest? Of course. It's not every day a tall, handsome stranger appears right at your car. It's amazing.

* * *

Kaage continued tapping the steering wheel of his sleek black Navigator as he stopped at a stop light. Blaine constantly glanced at the boy. Kaage was acting a bit more stiff and on edge. He wondered what was going on in that boy's mind. As the light turned green, Kaage caught Blaine's eye. His posture softened a bit.

"What's up?"

Blaine shrugged, "You seem tense."

Kaage focused back on the road as they started driving again, "I'm just a bit nervous I guess. It's already starting to get dark and we're not even there yet. I'm not a huge fan in of the dark."

Blaine knew Kaage was lying. The first time they met each other Kaage was in the dark. Then again, he was covered in bruises and cuts. Blaine simply smiled. "A guy like you? Afraid of the dark? That's sad."

Kaage glanced over and smirked. "Shut up. I'm not as tough as I look, alright."

Blaine faked shock. "Really? I never noticed!"

If they weren't in a car, and if he wasn't driving, Kaage probably would've hit Blaine. Blaine could tell Kaage was a bit annoyed. Kaage simply rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to get there so I don't have to be stuck in a car with you."

Blaine chucked, "Ouch. That hurt my feelings."

"I'm sure it did."

Silence settled in the car again. Blaine looked outside as they got further and further out into the wild. There was street, but houses were few and far and trees were scattered everywhere. The sun had started setting, a light orange glaze spread out on the sky with shades of pink. The clouds were long and puffy, looking soft.

Suddenly, Kaage took a sharp left turn out into the woods. Blaine snapped his head to look at Kaage. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kaage glanced at Blaine as if nothing had happened. He simply snorted, "I'm getting to camp, smart one. I thought that's what you came for. To go camping with us?"

"Yeah but you went off the road!"

"Duh. Look, I do this once a year. Let me do the driving and leave me alone."

Blaine sighed and looked forward. There were no trees, like some hidden path that was neither paved nor dirt. It was just the land with the trees cleared. They suddenly came upon an open area. There were tents set up as well as a big building in the center. Kaage pulled to the side where multiple other cars were parked. "And here we are. Still worried?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and hopped out. "That was completely reckless."

Kaage hopped out of the car as well and popped the trunk. He slammed his door and snorted. "I knew where I was headed. Chill, Blaine. We do this all the time."

Blaine muttered under his breath and pulled out his luggage, Kaage doing the same.

"Now, just follow me and don't get lost, " Kaage said as he closed the trunk.

Blaine followed after Kaage as they walked forward. It seemed bare. Blaine looked at the tents as they passed, heading towards the huge building in the center of the camp. Kaage hopped up the stairs with ease and waited until Blaine caught up. Kaage grinned devilishly, "Well, here we go. Ready to see the New Directions again?"

Blaine nodded and Kaage pulled the door open. Blaine entered. It was a big room. Two long rectangular tables sat off to the side, refreshments placed on them. There were smaller, circular tables along the outskirts, chairs lining them. There was a huge stage up front with open floor in front. Most of the New Directions were seated, Mr. Schue and Rachel up on stage messing with equipment. Puck looked up from strumming his guitar when he spotted movement at the door. He grinned widely. "Blaine's here!"

Kaage rolled his eyes and sat his luggage down. "Nice to know you guys missed me."

Mercedes smiled and walked over. "I missed you, boo."

Kaage gladly accepted her hug. The other New Directions headed over towards Blaine and Kaage. Mr. Schue grinned "Hey boys! We're just setting up. You guys can get settled in, unpack a bit. Just be back here in about two hours."

Kaage smirked. "Alright. I want to show Blaine around a bit anyways."

With that Kaage picked up his luggage again and gave Blaine a look. Blaine followed Kaage out. "Wait, we're sleeping in tents?"

Kaage grinned, "Duh. That's what camping is, right?"

"Well…I guess. But.."

Kaage laughed and found a tent off in the corners a bit, by the woods. Blaine followed, unsure of what to do. Kaage sent Blaine a look as he sat his luggage near the tent. "You should bunk with me."

Blaine blinked, "What?"

"You should bunk with me. There aren't a lot of tents. Plus, if there are any murders I can make sure they kill you first."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's very reassuring knowing the state you were in when we first met."

Kaage laughed. Blaine smiled. He really liked when Kaage laughed. It made him seem like such a different person than the closed off one that Blaine met. The pair unpacked, Kurt setting up sleeping bags. The tent was pretty big. Large enough for them to separate their sleeping bags and set their luggage in. When Kaage finished setting up, he stretched. It was around six. They still had at least an hour before they had to go back. Kaage grinned, waiting for Blaine to finish before beckoning him. "C'mon. I want to show you something."

Blaine blinked and followed the taller boy as he started walking through the woods. Blaine groaned. "Are you sure we won't get lost?"

Kaage giggled in return, suddenly disappearing around a corner. Blaine blinked and rushed to follow. Suddenly he came to an opening in the woods. Kaage was sitting on a tree stump. There was a small stream, the water moving gently. Kaage noticed Blaine had caught up and smiled at the smaller teen who was looking at the stream questioningly.

"My mother actually used to take me up here when I was little."

Blaine glanced at Kaage. Kaage smiled and looked at a beetle that was crawling amongst fallen leaves. Blaine walked over, sitting on the edge of the stump. "She doesn't anymore?"

"She's dead."

Blaine blinked at how calm Kaage sounded. "Oh."

Kaage sighed. "I miss her every day, Blaine. But I can't change her passing. And it made me stronger, you know. It made me who I am today. And, maybe it was for the best. I mean, yeah, it hurt. But now, I have a whole family again. Did that make sense?"

Blaine shrugged. "Kind of. So your father remarried?"

Kaage nodded. "Yeah. To a woman named Carole. She's a wonderful woman. Her son, Finn, became my step brother. Which is ironic because I used to have a crush on him."

Kaage laughed and Blaine chuckled. "You had a crush on your step brother?"

Kaage rolled his eyes. "He wasn't my brother at the time."

Blaine snorted and they just sat there for a while, enjoying the view. Blaine didn't know how long they sat there. He didn't care. The sun was starting to set slowly in the distance. The river gave off a light noise of flowing water. And Kaage sat there, seeming so vulnerable. And Blaine just smiled and enjoyed their silence. It wasn't awkward. It was relaxed. And Kaage started humming under his breath. A very odd, almost old tune. A lullaby.

Soon their silence was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating. Kaage blinked and dug in his pocket, pulling out his phone. He looked at the text and then pocketed his phone without responding, standing up and stretching. Blaine watched and Kaage yawned before looking back at Blaine. He chuckled. "Ready to go? Puck says we're late."

Blaine quickly scurried up. "Sorry. Yeah. We can… yeah."

Kaage laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him out of the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a bit loose. All of the excitement starts** **to happen soon! Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next week! ~Toxic**


	11. Episode ten

**Episode ten**

_Attacked_

Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson. I really don't know why I said yes to going camping with the New Directions. I don't know why they asked me. But I'm enjoying it so far. It's brought Kaage and I a bit closer. Now it's time to meet back with the rest of the New Directions. Who knows what's in store.

* * *

Kaage and Blaine soon reached the building. As they entered, it was set up like a party. There was a stage, set up for singing, a radio that was also playing music. There weren't a lot of decorations, but all the New Directions were hanging out, dancing, talking, eating. Blaine blinked. Kaage giggled. "Not what you were expecting, huh?"

Blaine shook his head and Kaage laughed, "C'mon, dance with me."

Kaage dragged Blaine out to the floor. Blaine blinked, "I don't really-"

"Blaine. Don't worry. Just dance with me."

Blaine nodded, his brain feeling fuzzy. They danced together while Gold by Britt Nicole played. Blaine smiled. Kaage seemed a bit uncomfortable, but having fun at the same time. Soon a tall boy walked over, a dopy grin on his face. "Hey Ku-"

Kaage stopped dancing and looked over. "What Finn?"

Finn blinked. A blank look passed his face before he smiled again. "Oh yeah, Mr. Schue wants to know if you want to sing after the girls."

Kaage shrugged. "Yeah sure."

Finn nodded and turned to Blaine. He gave Blaine a smiled. "Hey."

"Hello."

Kaage rolled his eyes. "Blaine, this is Finn. My brother."

Blaine smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Finn awkwardly shook Blaine's hand and nodded. "Yeah, uh, you too dude."

Three girls got on the stage and Finn left to go to Mr. Schue. Kaage smiled. "I know you probably don't know everyone yet. The short one's Rachel, the Asian one is Tina, and the bitchy one's Santana. You'll get to know her well."

Blaine nodded. "And they're singing?"

Kaage laughed. "We're a glee club. It's what we do."

Rachel walked up to the microphone, Tina on her left and Santana on her right. Music started playing Blaine blinked. The song didn't sound familiar. Rachel sand first. "I think they call it love. It's nothing to be scared about, believe me. Ain't nothing we can do. Just let it be a part of you and feel it. I wanna let you know. I promise, I promise to never let you go you know…you know."

The others joined it. "We can make it good. We can make it right. We can make the shadows turn to light."

Kaage smiled at Blaine. Blaine blushed and leant out his hand. Kaage accepted it as they started dancing to the slow song.

"Boy when it feels like this, when it feels like this, it's some kind of perfect bliss. We don't need to hurt, we don't need the pain. We can be the sun behind the rain. Boy when it feels like this, when it feels like this, it's some kind of perfect bliss."

Blaine hummed, "I've never heard this song before."

Kaage laughed. "Me neither. I don't know if it's old. But I kinda like it."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

The pair danced through the song, Puck and a blonde girl dancing as well, along with Mercedes and a blonde boy. Artie was being pushed around by Brittany. As the song ended, Kaage pulled away. Blaine blinked at the taller boy who smiled. "I promised I'd go sing."

Blaine nodded, his mouth seemed dry and he couldn't speak. Kaage walked up to the stage, leaving Blaine alone. He decided to go get a drink. Mr. Schue smiled as Blaine walked up.

"Enjoying it so far?"

Blaine blinked. "Oh. Uh. Yes. Very much."

Mr. Schue watched the stage as Kaage got up to the microphone. Puck was up there with him. Kaage nodded his head at Puck who started playing his guitar.

"Have you ever heard him sing, Blaine?"

Blaine stuttered a bit. "Uh… at Sectionals. Yeah."

Kaage took a deep breath before starting. "I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow. Let it take me where it wants to go."

Blaine smiled. Kaage's voice was so light and soft. High, very high. Almost feminine. Mr. Schue had walked off and started talking to Tina. Kaage caught Blaine's eye and smiled.

"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier."

Multiple couples were dancing along to the song. Blaine looked around at them. He didn't feel lost out. It was kind of nice to watch the rather calming scene as Kaage and Puck stood on stage, singing the song. Blaine sat down at a table next to Artie. Artie glanced at him.

"What made you decide to come anyways?"

Blaine looked away from the stage and at Artie. He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean… You guys offered. It would be rude not to except. It's nice to have a little vacation anyways."

Artie nodded and they both went on to chat a bit and listen to the song as it ended. Or, well, as it was about to end. Puck suddenly stopped playing. All of the New Directions had gone silent. Blaine suddenly felt uncomfortable. Everyone was standing still, eyes wandering around the room. Blaine looked over to Kaage who seemed to be looking towards Blaine, but not at him.

The whole situation was creepy. And it was dead silent. That was, until Puck rushed off the stage.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter probably seems a bit sloppy. To be honest, I forgot to write something at this was kind of last minute. I know... shame on me. Anyways, we're getting into the action soon. So yeah. Hope you like it... I know it's not the best. Trust me, the story over all will be better. Love you guys! ~Toxic**


	12. AN- PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Long time no see. So. You know how my computer kept on "breaking?" Well. I haven't been posting anything because it deleted everything the last time it broke. So. I promise I'm working on new chapters for ALL of my stories. Thank you for staying with me. Please don't give up on me, I should have the new chapters up this coming up week. Love you all.

~Toxic


End file.
